leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Magneton (Pokémon)
|} Magneton (Japanese: レアコイル Rarecoil) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. Prior to Generation II, it was a pure Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 30 and evolves into when leveled up in a special magnetic field. Biology Magneton is the result of three Magnemite being linked together by a strong magnetic force, although a single Magnemite can evolve by itself when no other Magnemite are in the vicinity. The three Magnemite that Magneton consists of can be linked several ways. Magneton is most commonly seen as one Magnemite on top, and two Magnemite linked via body on the bottom, forming a triangle. However, in some cases, commonly seen in 3D Pokémon games, the Magnemite will not be connected at all, remaining in a triangular formation at rest, and being able to freely move within each other's vicinity to form other patterns. The magnetic forces that holds the three Magnemite together is powerful enough to dry up all moisture and raise the temperature 3.6 °F (2 °C) within a 3,300 foot (1,000 m) radius. It can also be disruptive to electronic devices. Being composed of three Magnemite, it is about three times as electrically powerful, though not three times as intelligent. Even though Magneton is a mechanical creature, it still has the need to eat. As seen in the anime, food for Magneton consists of electrical currents. It is usually found in , often near power plants. When sunspots flare up, Magneton tends to appear more often, presumably due to the changes in the sun's magnetic field. When rain clouds form, they also gather in high areas prone to lightning strikes. It has been shown in the manga that it possesses the ability to form its electricity into both platforms and barriers. Despite its modern, artificial appearance, carvings depicting Magneton have been discovered at the Ruins of Alph, and one was shown in a flashback to the great war of Kalos, indicating it has existed for at least 3000 years. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Clemont's Magneton owns a Magneton, which he keeps at the Lumiose Gym so Clembot can use it for Gym Battles while Clemont is away. It first appeared in Clemont's Got a Secret!, where it was shown to be able to separate itself into three Magnemite in order to dodge attacks. Other Magneton debuted in Sparks Fly for Magnemite. They, along with , saved and from a attack. A Magnemite that belonged to in Get Along, Little Pokémon evolved into a Magneton to save Ash and his from . Ethan calls this Magneton Number 6. Two Magneton appeared in The Poké Spokesman, under the ownership of a group of phony Pokémon interpreters. They were convinced by Simon to cease their attacks on a Pokémon Center. A Magneton appeared in Current Events, where it served as a security guard for an electric company's power station. Ash was attacked by the Magnemite assisting Magneton, but when he retaliated with , Magneton showed up and attacked as well. Jackson used a Magneton against Ash during the Silver Conference in Tie One On!. It proved to be very strong, knocking out Pikachu and before being defeated by . Wattson used a Magneton in his brief Gym with Ash in Watt's with Wattson?. It was easily defeated by Pikachu, who had become super-charged during an incident at the Mauville Gym. Three Magneton also appeared later on in the same episode. In All Torkoal, No Play!, Magneton was one of the Pokémon in the Valley of Steel picking on a wild . An army of and Magneton appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior, under the ownership of Zero. They were used to accomplish a range of jobs from trapping people, battling, or searching for . A Magneton appeared in Confronting the Darkness!, under the ownership of Belmondo. It was first used by the Dark Clembot to destroy electric appliances in a storehouse using Discharge. It then battled against Clemont's Heliolisk, which was being used by Clembot. After a hard-fought battle, it was recalled by Belmondo after the battle had been interrupted by . Minor appearances A Magneton appeared in Mewtwo Strikes Back. A Magneton appeared in The Power of One. Multiple Magneton were among the Pokémon that were lured by the "Miracle Crystal" that Attila and Hun were using in The Legend of Thunder!. A Magneton appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A 's Magneton appeared in Harley Rides Again, where it participated in the Wisteria Town Pokémon Contest. A Magneton appeared in Getting the Pre-Contest Titters!, under the ownership of a Coordinator participating in the . It reappeared briefly in the next episode, where it was seen competing in the Contest. A group of Magneton appeared in Saving the World from Ruins!, where they were some of the Pokémon on Iron Island that had gone crazy due to Team Galactic's actions. A Magneton appeared in the ending credits of Zoroark: Master of Illusions alongside a , both under the ownership of a Pokémon Baccer World Cup participant. A Magneton appeared in A Campus Reunion!. Four Magneton appeared in The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination!, where they were among the being controlled by . A Magneton appeared in I Choose You!, where it was among the Pokémon that were under the control of . A Magneton appeared in a photo taken by in Alola, Kanto!. A Magneton appeared in Showering the World with Love!, under the ownership of Molayne. It reappeared in Turning the Other Mask!, where it caused the lights to go out at the Battle Royale Dome, allowing Kukui to slip away and become the Masked Royal. Three Magneton appeared in The Power of Us, with two each under the ownership of a and the other appearing during a flashback. Three Trainers' Magneton appeared in Securing the Future!, where they joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Pokédex entries ]] In the Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Animated Trailer A Magneton appeared in the Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2 Animated Trailer, under the ownership of Colress. It accompanied its Trainer when he met up with in the Castelia City square. In Pokémon Generations A soldier's Magneton appeared in The Redemption, during a fantasy of a story from the past. It was one of the many Pokémon fighting in the great war of Kalos 3,000 years previously. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Magneton makes their debut aboard the S.S. Anne in Danger: High Voltorb as one of Lt. Surge's Pokémon ready to attack . However, later in Buzz Off, Electabuzz!, some of them tortured Red with . Lt. Surge uses two on his shoulder pads in Go for the Golbat where they produced sonic booms that act as a defensive barrier. Lt. Surge has a squad of Magneton, capable of using electromagnetism to create a tetrahedral aura. This aura is able to ferry people as well as attack and trap anything within, as seen in Volumes 3, 7, 10, and 12. A wild Magneton appeared in Electro Magneton where it and three Magnemite attacked and , Blue used his Machamp to defeat it. Jasmine's two Magneton first appeared in Quilava Quandary, they were seen accompanying Jasmine through Ecruteak City. They, along with their Trainer, were caught in the earthquake the ravaged the entire area. Another Magneton is shown as a member of Wattson's team, first appearing in Plugging Past Electrike I. Cyrus was briefly shown with a Magneton in Passing by Probopass and Maneuvering around Magnezone before it evolved into a Magnezone in Mt. Coronet. A Magneton belonging to an first appeared in PASM23. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Magneton participated in a baseball match in Fierce Competition at the Pokémon Baseball Tournament!. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries s linked together. They frequently appear when sunspots flare up.}} within .}} |} |} |} |} within a radius.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} within .}} |} |} within .}} |} |} Game locations , Cerulean Cave}} , Cerulean Cave}} }} |} |} }} in }} |} |} , Cerulean Cave}} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} , }} Trade in }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Tunnel}} |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Huge Storage 2, Endless Level 21, Forever Level 21, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Oil Field Hideout, Haruba Desert, Hippowdon Temple, Altru Building, Altru Tower}} |area=Fiery Furnace (Normal Mode C & A, Advanced Mode B & A)}} |area=Oblivia Ruins, Layuda Island, Sky Fortress}} |} |} |area=Factory: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Conductor Room: Rumbling Magnetic Motors}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 2}} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 328}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Super-Aura Test Lab (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up |Tri Attack|Normal|Special|80|100|10}} By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up | |Tri Attack|Normal|Special|80|100|10}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , , |special= , , , }} |} Evolution |no2=082 |name2=Magneton |type1-2=Electric |type2-2=Steel |evo2= in areas with a |no3=462 |name3=Magnezone |type1-3=Electric |type2-3=Steel}} Sprites Trivia * In the Pokémon Red and Blue beta, Magneton is originally known as "Recoil." * Magneton, along with its pre-evolution , were pure Electric-type Pokémon in Generation I, but became dual-type in Generation II. This makes them the first Pokémon to ever change type, and the only ones to do so until Generation V when 's formes were given an additional type. * Although it is said that Magneton is made up of three Magnemite, there is contradictory evidence seen in various forms of media. ** In the only anime episode to date showing a Magnemite evolution, ''Get Along, Little Pokémon, when 's Magnemite #6 evolves into Magneton, it "creates" two Magnemite during evolution, instead of combining with two real Magnemite. Similarly, in the main series games, when Magnemite reaches level 30, it evolves without the aid of two additional Magnemite. This is unlike which requires a to evolve. ** In , a Magneton is clearly shown to be created by three Magnemite. Also, when two Magnemite get stuck together halfway through evolution in the original Mystery Dungeon games, they mention how three Magnemite must come together to evolve. ** After evolution, Magneton becomes exactly ten times heavier than Magnemite. Logically, it would be three times heavier if it were actually made of three Magnemite. Magnemite weighs 13.2 lbs. (6.0 kg) whereas Magneton weighs 132.3 lbs. (60.0 kg). * Magneton, along with , has appeared in every regional Pokédex. This is due to the Sinnoh Pokédex's expansion in Platinum and the Unova Pokédex's expansion in Black 2 and White 2. * Magneton and its pre-evolution are two of few Pokémon that had their cry changed slightly in Generation III. This was due to Generation III utilizing a better sound effects game engine and newer game system. * Magneton has been used by more rival characters than any other Pokémon, being used by three: , , and Wally. * Despite most depictions of Magneton showing they are able to float through the air, Magneton does not have the Ability , so it is still affected by moves. However, starting in Generation IV, Magneton can learn , which simulates Levitate for five turns. Origin Magneton is a cluster of three which in turn seems to be based on the objectification of , one of the four of nature. They are likely linked through strong electromagnetic force. Name origin Magneton may be a reference to magneton, a unit of magnetic movement, or a forms the core of a . Rarecoil may be a reference to s. In other languages Related articles * Clemont's Magneton External links Notes |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD 082 Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that evolve by training in a certain location Category:Pokémon that evolve by training in a special magnetic field Category:Pokémon that are included in the Japan-only Pokémon Stadium Category:Pokémon that have had their type changed de:Magneton es:Magneton fr:Magnéton it:Magneton ja:レアコイル zh:三合一磁怪